


Life on Earth

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Constructed Reality, Embedded Video, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Vid trailer for _sail_'s Smallville Big Bang story"Life on Earth". (Thanks to juruth64 for the updated fic link!)Vid not work-safe.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Life on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2006.
> 
> Original notes: Better late than never, right? Here's my vid trailer for _sail_'s wonderful Smallville Big Bang story, ["Life on Earth"](http://web.archive.org/web/20080929210751/http://svbigbang.talkoncorners.net/s5/Earth.html). See [here](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/110494.html) for my detailed thoughts on the story.
> 
> Thanks to my two lovely betas, bop_radar and Chimosa. Also, a big thank you to the people who put together the tech tutorials in the memories of the [Livejournal Vidding community](https://vidding.livejournal.com/). Thanks to them, I was able to figure out a couple of encoding issues that have plagued me for a long time.

**Title:** Life on Earth  
**Song:** Agnus Dei  
**Artist:** Rufus Wainwright  
**Pairing:** Liam/Lex (Liam is an Alternate Universe "Clark")  
**Summary:** Vid trailer for _sail_'s Smallville Big Bang story ["Life on Earth"](http://web.archive.org/web/20080929210751/http://svbigbang.talkoncorners.net/s5/Earth.html). **ETA: Not work-safe!!!**

[Life on Earth, DivX avi file](http://www.box.net/public/static/0eo4gxyk48.avi) Click to download.  
Right-click and save as. Circa 20MB DivX avi file.

[Life on Earth **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEa5PiTECwo)  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/129037.html).


End file.
